


【青黑/青赤/黄赤】彼此前行的远方

by HyakumiRuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakumiRuka/pseuds/HyakumiRuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【青黑/青赤/黄赤】彼此前行的远方

【青黑】彼此前行的远方

Part.1  
立夏刚过，天气立刻变得燥热，耳畔伴随着不绝的蝉声，心情止不住的烦躁。  
因夜里停电，青峰一人在街头篮球场聊赖的拍着球。  
他无法解释自己如此行动的原因。上了高中便不再摸球，不参加训练，就连选拔赛也无兴参加，生怕自己变得更强。  
分明一条信息发出，就会有女性自动出现，为他排解难熬的夜晚。  
盘踞在自己脑中，挥之不去的影子仿佛魔怔，让他在独自一人的时候带上篮球来到街头。  
球鞋什么时候变得这么紧了，自己似乎又长高了。手臂伸展好像离篮筐更近，投篮变得更简单。脑中刚这么想着，一个勾手，方时还在无聊弹跳的篮球，划出一条完美的弧线，球中。  
生锈的篮筐咿呀带响，在夜晚，反而寂寥更甚。  
夏夜凉风吹过，有一丝凉意，仍抵不上内心的燥热。

Part.2  
全中过后，黑子突然退部，桃井满脸慌张的跑来，青峰内心纵然暴风骤雨，也只能握紧拳头，表面故作平静的甩下一句，与我何干。  
他只要去寻，黑子会立刻回来，他太了解自己的影。  
可自己已经不需要变得更强了，接球看起来这么遥远。  
光太强，影子就会消亡。

而后，赤司单独约见青峰，青峰并不意外。看似爽朗直率，却有着敏锐的直觉。  
如赤司般强大的人，会放弃得分王牌转而作为后卫辅助，队长的心意，青峰心里大概猜得八九，发觉自己爱上黑子前，青峰已经拒绝过了，那爱上之后呢？  
“让哲也放弃的人是我。”  
这次约见自己的赤司有所不同，感到赤司的陌生，青峰忽觉原来自己已经不参与部活这样久了。  
“只要你想要的，我都会给你，跟我来吧。”  
帝王想要属于他的最强。  
赤司这样和青峰说，示意他，玩够了，就回到自己身边来。  
黑子在这位帝王眼里，似乎只是用来赐悦自己爱将的玩具，青峰想要，赤司帮他把黑子变成影子绑在他的身边，现在他不需要了，赤司出面让黑子放弃。  
不需要？  
真的已经不需要了吗？  
当初自己不可能爱上同性，现在没有同性的情感排斥，就能接受另外一个人了吗？  
“抱歉，赤司，我不想成为最强。”  
青峰摇摇头，再次拒绝。  
在赤司眼里，黑子只是影子，在青峰的眼里呢？彼时的青峰还没得到能说服自己的答案。

谈话之后，奇迹散开成为了敌我。  
毕业之时，青峰依然没有能在人群中找到黑子。  
在充满回忆的体育馆里，等待他的人，却是他昔日的队长。  
“太缠人会让人厌烦的，赤司。”  
青峰懒懒的叹气，一如预料的失望。  
赤司没有说话，走到青峰身前，硬塞了自己的扣子给青峰。  
强行拽住青峰的衣领，踮起脚尖吻上去，带有强势和拙劣的吻技。回忆之地，相似的体型，青峰有些恍惚，搂住略带颤抖的身躯，回应了这个亲吻。

爱？  
显然只是雄性激素散发后的冲动。  
无论过程，赤司对两人开始交往的结果很满意，他并未想过长久，毕竟未来他需要为自己的家族繁衍子嗣。可他得到了，他最珍爱的野兽。

Part.3  
深夜会给自己打电话的，除了黄濑不作他想，必然是刚刚结束了拍摄，找不到地方过夜来蹭睡。  
青峰厌烦的接起电话，黄濑轻快的声音已经迫不及待的穿过电流，聒噪起来。  
“小青峰果然还没睡呀~我刚刚结束拍摄~今天没有车回神奈川了~留我过夜吧~♪”  
“你不怕我睡了你吗？”  
“果然是工口峰♪”威胁没有任何效果，电话那头的声音已经变成了轻快的平方。  
这家伙少根筋吗？  
“马上就是选拔赛了~想和小青峰1on1呢！”  
“嘁。回去再练几年吧。”  
“我上周见到小黑子了哦~”  
“……”  
猝不及防，青峰一时语塞。黄濑为何会见到黑子，还是用这样炫耀的语气。  
“恭喜你告白成功啊。”  
“诶~谢谢你的祝福~小青峰都有了小赤司还这么酸呀~”  
“少说废话，讲重点。”  
不耐烦，为什么这个人永远能戳到他内心的最深处。  
“小黑子还在打篮球哦，在诚凛。和我们打了练习赛。”  
全身似被打下了轰雷，青峰的脑里只有轰隆声。  
“很意外吧~当初我们都觉得小黑子会放弃呢~毕竟小赤司说了这么重的话……”黄濑的声音停顿了一下，“他的身边，出现了新的光哦。”  
“哦？”  
擅自消失，又擅自出现，还找了他的替代者？  
这种感觉是什么？为什么自己那么生气？原来在他的心里，自己是这样容易就被替代的存在？  
“你知道小黑子说了什么吗？他要打败奇迹的世代。”  
“哈哈，能打败我的，只有我自己。”  
所有的怒气，爆发出来的的狂傲的笑声。  
哪里都找不到你，那我们就在球场上再会吧。  
让我来掐灭你那微弱的光，让你彻底进入黑暗。

大辉最近心情很好啊。  
临近比赛，收到赤司发来的邮件，远在洛山的人，想必已经知道了黑子的消息，不然不会有这样的邮件。  
嗯，下周对手有点意思。  
青峰这样回复。  
好久没有看大辉打球了，下周我去东京吧。  
赤司的回复让青峰有些意外，他并不是会刻意放下自己既定计划，去关心他人的类型。是自己低估了赤司对自己的执念，还是低估了自己对黑子的执念，此时的青峰还未能考虑到这些。他的心情已经被期望所掩盖，胜了黄濑和绿间的那对光影，是否能让他享受一下失败的紧张感呢。  
比赛结束后老地方见。  
以青峰的回复结束了这次交流。  
两人所谓的交往，简单纯粹，没有情人间的情话，见面也不会有更多亲昵的互动，一切都在床上解决。『爱』这多余的存在，早被剔除了。

part.4  
令人焦躁的比赛结束，桐皇毫无悬念的获胜。胜方的王牌没有任何喜悦的表情，还因为同队对对手的一句轻蔑，他几乎要大打出手。  
体育馆外大雨倾盆，悲伤的情感就如黑子脸上止不住的泪水。  
独自留在比赛准备室里，呜咽哭泣。  
恍然回到了与青峰诀离的那个下雨的午后，他绝望地对自己说已经不会再接你的球了。  
比赛中一次次打断自己传球进攻的人，仍然是他。  
黑子每一个动作青峰都了然于心。什么视线诱导根本不起作用，原因再简单不过，只要黑子在球场上，青峰眼中便容不下任何人。

“完全没有改变啊，哲，你依旧，这么弱小。”  
他的声音听起来这么扎心。  
我只想让你能再笑着打球……我的弱小，你的强大，都不重要……我的决定错了吗……  
黑子摇摇头，擦掉了眼泪。  
青峰记得他的传球，哪怕这次不行，只要他记得，自己就不该放弃。  
黑子为自己握拳打气，此时手机响起，来电是他的搭档，刚想接起，准备室外的声音让他先行切掉了电话。  
“大辉，祝贺胜利。”  
“并没有值得祝贺的，胜利理所当然。”  
“哲也变强不少呢。”  
“……”  
“怎么不说话？”  
对话中断的同时，脚步也停止了，就在准备室的门前。黑子立刻蹲下身子，缩进了门背的死角。也不知自己为何背上了偷听者的身份，从黄濑那里得知青峰和赤司在交往，黑子心里虽感介怀，却没有立场去表明心态，强者和强者在一起，本是无可厚非。  
赤司却特地选择今天来东京看自己和青峰的比赛，黑子亦觉得惊讶，停在门外的两人没有出声，也没有移动的意思，感觉像在对视。  
处于尴尬位置的黑子如坐针毡，视线诱导对这两个人并不起作用。过了良久，赤司的声音接起了话题。  
“大辉不打算和我说你憋了很久的话吗？”  
“……”  
青峰仍在沉默。  
“我帮大辉说如何？”  
赤司平静的话语里有着不甘。  
“赤司……”  
“seji。”  
“……”  
“不愿意叫我的名字，却还在叫哲也「testu」……现在你的伴侣是我吧？”  
“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。”  
青峰不耐烦。  
交往过程中总会为了一些事情作为吵架的引导索，现在变得越发频繁。他想要独占青峰的心，却无论怎么做，都无法进到他沉入的水底。  
“就在这里吧。”  
“啊？”  
门外有人将把手扭动，门开了一条缝。  
“别闹，司机不是在外面等着吗。”  
另一个人又抢着把门关上了。  
黑子的心砰砰直跳，若是发现了，自己该如何圆场。

“诚凛的准备室还开着门，说不定，哲也还在里面。”  
赤司被阻止后倚在门上，视线倾斜看了一眼准备室上贴着的诚凛二字，幽幽的说。  
“别闹了，大少爷，你的飞机快赶不上了。”  
“无妨，今晚住你那。”  
“啧。”  
青峰对赤司的无理取闹束手无策，瞟了一眼门上的字，兴许真如赤司所说，但妄想占了更多。黑子如此重视现在的队伍，必定在比赛结束后一起离开，独自一人留着这里，是为了等待吗？  
等待？等的是谁？  
心里控制不住升起了一点期待。  
“青峰？这么晚还在这里干嘛？”  
火神的声音打断了青峰的暇想。赤司在一旁没有做声，手已然牵上了青峰，扯了扯他。  
“比赛赢了还要来我们的准备室耀武扬威吗。”火神并未给青峰好脸色，但传来的声音让黑子松了口气。  
“嘁。”  
青峰咂嘴，拉着赤司离开。  
赤司回头看了一眼火神，嘴角上扬露出一个意味深长的笑容。

看着青峰离开，火神忽然感到一种熟悉感，他身旁牵着的人，与黑子有几分外形上的相似，但气质却完全不同。  
“原来桐皇还有这样的人啊？”  
并未见过赤司，火神在方才与桐皇对战的记忆里搜索了类似的人，也并未找到合适的答案，望着人影消失的走道，火神自言自语感叹了一句。  
“火神君。”  
“呜啊！！！黑子！你在啊？！电话没人接我以为你们都走了。”  
即使搭档了一段时间，黑子突然出现的行动模式仍然会使得火神惊恐万分。黑子表面故作平静，若不是火神此时出现，才能提在嗓子眼的心，终于又能平稳的回到肚子里。  
“我以为火神君和前辈们一起走了。”  
“其实……我在去厕所回来之后就迷路了……”  
“火神君到底是如何长大的，太在意了。”黑子怜悯地看了火神一眼，长长的叹了一口气。  
“轮不到你这样存在感低的人来说我好吗！”  
“这次别跟丢我了。”  
“知道了！啰嗦！”  
走在火神前面，是为了避开火神的视线，自己的游离，惶恐，苦涩和酸楚，还是不要被搭档发现为好。  
如果刚才火神没有出现，会在这里发生什么，自己撞破他们的亲热，还是忍耐着看着他们两人做那些事情。  
如果真的发生，自己能忍耐吗？  
那时振振有词的劝说自己的赤司，最终目的还是把青峰绑在他的身边啊。

Part.5  
藏于自己心中思念的孤寂，暂时被大强度的训练挤压得些许减轻了一些，但回到家中，身体疲劳让自己摊在床上，大脑放空时，第一时间出现的仍然是过去和他的记忆。  
越疲劳，那些画面越清晰。

在观众席上观赏比赛，使那样的心情更是洪水猛兽，越想摆脱，越是挥之不去。

比赛中场休息，黑子在场馆外见到了独自一人靠在栏杆上，低着头的黄濑，俊美的面庞上没有长挂的笑容，只有压力下的颓丧感。  
不久前的练习赛后，黄濑和黑子告了白，仿佛觉得胜券在握一般。  
理由是青峰已经和赤司在一起了。  
黑子哑然失笑，并且拒绝了。  
帝光时期大家看在眼里的形影不离的两人，其实只是黑子自己在单相思，到了一年之后的现在，这份单相思被压在自己不够强大的阴影下。  
如果能赢，能证明自己的理想，才有资格把这份情感传递给那个人。

与黄濑独处，黑子并没有不适应，他觉得彼此还是朋友，这个界限十分明确。  
“小黑子，你来看我，不，应该是看小青峰比赛啦？”  
抬头看见黑子，黄濑苦笑，他立起身子，朝黑子走了过去。  
“和前辈们一起来的，事先并不知道，还挺意外的。”  
黑子毫不避讳，能看到青峰的比赛，他的内心是雀跃的，可观看过程中，黑子感受到了赛场之外关乎选手更重要的东西。  
“小黑子觉得，谁会赢，哈哈，我真是笨蛋呢，小黑子肯定觉得是小青峰赢了。”  
“我没有这么说，你们谁赢，我都不意外。”  
“小黑子……”  
“别追这么紧。”  
“谁？小青峰吗？”黄濑上前，轻轻拍了拍黑子的肩膀，“让他开zone，我还没到那个境界。”  
赛场的通知广播打断了对话。  
“我要是能赢小青峰，小黑子会选我吗？”  
黄濑在黑子耳边轻声说到，却未给黑子反应的时间，小跑回到了体育馆。

比赛的结果，没有悬念，实力上的差距。正如黄濑所说，他还没法把青峰逼迫到那个地步，黑子所担心的事情，还是无法抗拒的发生了。  
HI的决赛，桐皇对上洛山，奇迹的队长和王牌都未出席。  
对外所传是奇迹世代之间的休战，谁胜亦可。  
只有各队内部自己知道，比赛的当天，这两位中心球员都未通知就无故翘赛。一边是绝对权威的队长，一边是不近人情的王牌，无论从谁的口中，都无法问出真正的原因。

赛后，赤司照常出席主持球队的日常，而青峰，彻底在球队的日常训练中消失了。

“哲君，现在方便见个面吗？”  
体育馆外乌云密布，一场大雨随时会来，接通电话的黑子看了一眼体育馆外的天空，电话那头，桃井的声音带着哭腔。  
必然是青峰出了事情，桃井才会这样着急。  
“现在天色不是很好，稍晚一些我结束练习再联系你好吗？桃井同学。”  
“嗯……”  
一句低沉的嗯，电话被挂断了。

黑子心里不好的预感节节攀升，练习无法全神贯注，几次传球失误让教练很不高兴。  
屋外已经下起了大雨，雨声再次牵引了黑子的注意力，这次的失误让球直接朝丽子身上飞了过去，幸而木吉反应迅速，将球拦了下来。  
“黑——子——”  
发怒的丽子的声音犹如野兽的吼叫，明白自己已经引雷上身，黑子忙低下头。  
“是！”  
“再失误一次你就去外面跑50圈哦！”  
“对不起，我会注意的！”  
得益于往日勤奋的练习留下的好印象，丽子并未惩罚黑子。

“哲君……”  
体育馆的门口，出现了桃井恍惚的身影，全身湿透，摇摇晃晃地朝黑子走去，黑子立刻跑过去，接住桃井的一瞬间，桃井已经无力再站立，跌进了黑子的怀抱里，放声大哭起来。

Part.6  
东京一处公寓，窗外，东京五彩斑斓的夜景尽收眼底，青峰坐在飘窗边闷闷地喝着酒，炫目的灯火，没有进入青峰的视线半分。  
赤司穿着浴袍从浴室走出来，樱色的发尖还滴着水滴。  
这天是HI的决赛，二人都没有出席。  
为了屏蔽一切骚扰源，青峰关掉了手机。  
这处房产是赤司在东京随便买下的，作为落脚之用，面积不大，坐落的位置决定了其不菲的价格。  
桃井的情报网暂时还触及不到这里，让他有得半日清净。  
赤司从青峰身后抽走他提着的酒罐，自己将剩下的酒一饮而尽，攀上青峰厚实的背，解开他衬衣上为数不多扣着的扣子。  
麦色的肌肉勾勒出的完美比例的身材，让赤司百看不厌，衬衣被轻易脱掉，他抚摸着，因为酒劲而微微发热的身体，如果身体上洒有激烈运动后流下的汗水，那更是迷人感性。  
青峰没有停止赤司的挑弄，也没有回应，接着再拉开一罐啤酒，意图要把自己灌醉。  
“大辉，看着我。”  
一个人的殷勤很快便厌烦了，赤司扭过青峰的肩膀，青峰的视线依然驻足于窗外。  
“没能打决赛，这么郁闷？”  
“没有。”  
“那为什么不愿意看我？”  
“我不想和你吵架。”  
时间越久，赤司对青峰越发贪婪，只是眼神里找不到他想要的对自己的爱意，哪怕对视都会成为吵架的诱因。身体上的交缠，以青峰的技术，无论几次，赤司都能获得高亢的满足。但是，只有爱意的表达，青峰做不到。  
青峰已经找不到这段交往再继续的意义，和赤司在一起的时间越多，自己越发停不下去思念黑子的内心，终有一天，自己会不受控制。  
“是吗。”赤司笑了笑，背靠青峰坐了下来，“你手臂的问题，我问过医生，不是外伤，是积累伤。”  
“……”  
“如果这一年，你都在按量的练习，肌肉柔韧度足够，自然会自愈，只是很可惜。不练习，不比赛，就算偶尔去参加比赛，空窗的时间远长于运动的时间。”赤司垂下头，捋了捋半干的头发，“就是你这样的身体状态，才会被凉太一路逼到绝境，直到进到zone了才打败他。”  
赤司刻薄的话刺痛了青峰，青峰一个转身，将赤司压在了身下，愤怒写满脸上。看到青峰的表情，赤司笑了，那笑容连春日的万花都黯然失色。

“终于看到大辉的脸了。”  
“你给我适可而止，赤司。”  
“「seji」”赤司固执的纠正青峰对自己的称呼。  
自己到底有多爱这个人，哪怕他是因为被自己激怒，哪怕他看着自己的眼睛里只有愤怒，都会感到幸福。  
过惯一帆风顺的人生，想要的东西能轻而易举的获得，但喜悦只会源来于这个人。因为他的眼中有我。  
“不要再刺探我的底线。”  
“偏不。”  
青峰眉间皱得越禁，赤司的笑容就越发灿烂。他解开浴袍上的腰封，玉肌微微泛红。双手勾上青峰的肩膀，弓起身子，轻舔青峰略微干裂的唇瓣。  
“来报复我啊。”  
邀请意味的挑衅。  
将自己献于野兽，让他对这个味道上瘾，无论离开多远，都能寻着气味而来。  
云雨过后，没有留下一点余温。  
醒来不见青峰，赤司已然习惯。因为不过多久，他会再联系自己。

可这次帝王失策了。  
回到洛山后，赤司等来的，是一条简洁得根本解读不出第二种信息的短信。  
——我累了，结束吧。

好啊，那就结束吧。  
赤司平静的打完信息，将要按下发送键的时候，手却迟迟无法动作，忽然，手机仿佛烫手山芋，赤司惶恐地将它扔到了地上。  
手机无辜地躺着，几秒之后转为了待机画面。  
赤司拍下的，青峰灌篮的瞬间。  
无名而起的疼痛聚拢在赤司的胸口，赤司攥紧自己胸前的衣服，弯着背缩成一团。本应理智对待一切事情的自己，此时全身都被笼罩在痛苦的阴霾里。  
失去了挚爱。  
是这么痛彻心扉。

Part.7  
冬季杯的赛程短而迅速，作为HI的补完，参赛名额本就不多。  
能与秀德平分，对诚凛而言，艰难的出线已是对在夏季失利的挫败最好的抚慰。

喜悦的心情，还未能维持多久，便被冬季赛初赛对手的正体给冲散了。

“给你。”  
“谢谢……”拉开盖着眼睛的毛巾，黑子猛然坐起了身。  
递给他宝矿力的人，不是火神。  
“青峰君……”  
“好久不见，哲。”  
温泉旅馆里的相遇，是黑子自夏天惨败后，再一次和青峰近距离接触。他看自己的眼神里，多了一些黑子看不透的复杂情感，眉宇间的成熟气息，使得黑子的心如鹿撞。  
加之温泉醉的影响仍在，黑子脑子晕乎乎，面铺红晕，维持理智已略有难色。

庆幸火神的及时出现，两人若是再独处多几分钟，黑子可能会失控。  
冬季杯的宿命对决，比黑子所想象的，早得太多。

离开时，黑子侧身回望了青峰，他坐在自己刚躺在的长凳上，仰头靠墙，闭上了眼睛。  
那身影，黯淡，寂寥。

不久前，桃井在暴雨来访，告诉自己青峰受伤禁赛的事情。黑子原不觉，受伤之事不会对青峰产生影响，或许还正如青峰，借着调养身体，可以使自己“慢点变强”，等待强敌出现的愿望可以实现。  
今天看到青峰，黑子恍然想起，无论是天赋爆发，还是对比赛的消极，全是源于对篮球无人能敌热爱。  
如今因受伤被禁止出赛，对青峰来说是怎样的折磨，黑子同心同感，与自己当初忍痛离开时的心情，有过之而无不及。

在这时候，作为交往对象的赤司，会安慰青峰吗？  
换作自己，会做相同的事吗？  
心里仍有跨越不过的自卑心，自己被青峰拯救了，却把这样的友谊妄想为爱情，是多么的自作多情。  
这次，换自己来拯救他，只要能让他能重新对打球露出笑容，无论让他做什么，他都愿意。

分离之后，彼此都走到了很遥远的地方，互不联系，没有交集。  
可是，命运之轮的转动，充满未知。  
遥远路途的尽头，就是两条路相交之处，殊途同归。

冬季杯开赛前，奇迹所有人都收到了赤司的邮件。  
黑子见到了赤司，藏于刘海下的眼，仍然让他感到背脊发凉。  
高高在上，不容反驳的说话方式，过去的一年多，赤司没有任何改变，他笑着宣布奇迹全面开战，他的眼里，没有放入任何人。

青峰坐在离所有人最远的台阶上，兴致缺缺的打着哈欠。  
直到火神误打误撞的闯入，青峰才将目光投了过来。  
看到赤司被火神挑衅，他似乎终于燃起了对接下来的比赛的微小兴趣，轻轻的笑了两声。  
“不是我，是我们，我们会打败你们的。”  
黑子走到火神的身边，似乎为了宣告什么，又仿佛只是被青峰的笑给触动，极力的想要抓住他的注意。  
“听到了吗，大辉。”  
接住这个宣告的却是赤司毫无情感的声音，他侧身后退，挡住了黑子所望去的方向。  
他一直没有回应青峰的分手，直到今天见面，赤司认为自己和青峰没有改变，他能代替青峰决定一切。  
曾经听起来性感迷人的声线，第一次，发出了反驳他的回答。  
“吵死了赤司，这是我和哲的胜负，不用你插嘴。”  
没有改变的，青峰口中的称谓，赤司还是赤司，哲，仍然是哲。

青峰站起身来，走下楼梯，站在黑子和火神的面前，投以兴致高昂的笑容。  
“你们，可别让我失望啊，哲。”  
“那是自然，对吧，黑子。”  
“嗯，我会赢的，青峰君。”

那个笑容看得黑子有些目眩，许久不见的，如阳光般热烈的笑容。让他痴迷又执着，深深爱慕的光。  
他的心里开始期许着胜利，获得胜利之后，他就能鼓起勇气再次与他相立，向他倾诉，行了这么远的路途所看到的风景，和与日俱增的爱恋。

Part.8  
WC赛程结束后，奇迹相约聚在了一起。  
这天赤司才知道，黑子和青峰的进展快如闪电，却也不再去表明或者否定什么。  
被黑子破了天帝之眼，赤司透悟，自己也有无法看透与预知的东西。

决赛上听到青峰大吼为黑子加油，赤司顿时落入深渊，进入了zone的水底，那时就算获得了绝对优胜的力量，赤司也已然败下阵来。  
绝望后，与其穷追，他选择了释然。

他自认对青峰的爱，不会少于黑子。  
青峰宁愿让赤司痛苦也不欺骗他，快刀乱麻不让赤司有反应的机会，这个男人，他无法放弃去爱他。  
却无法得到来自他的爱。

缘分的存在无法用语言去描绘，当时的自己让黑子放弃青峰，还与青峰确定了关系，过往那般深入的交往，都不及比赛上，二人的再次相遇。  
一个眼神的交流，便决定了心灵的去向。

聚会上，赤司坏心眼地灌了黑子不少酒，尽管青峰努力挡酒，黑子仍然被成功灌醉。  
“喂，哲也？”  
“抱歉……赤司君……对不起……”  
青峰被黄濑和紫原生拉硬拽拖住在酒桌上，赤司趁着空隙将黑子拉回了隔壁的卧室。  
醉酒，加上睡相很差，黑子刚被赤司放在被褥上，就已经滚得衣衫不整，宽松的浴衣很快便散开了。  
白皙的皮肤因为酒精微微泛红。  
“对不起……赤司君……”  
酒话里，黑子不断在向赤司道歉。  
赤司知道黑子在内疚，黑子就是真诚得有些死心眼的人。  
你根本不知道大辉有多爱你……  
赤司苦笑，青峰他无法恨，这样的黑子他也无法恨，毕竟，有目的的使两个人天各一方的人，是他自己。  
“哲也？哲也？”  
鼾声微微，赤司叫了两声黑子的名字，没有回应。  
望着凌乱的衣服，赤司忍不住，将手伸进了黑子的私密处，黑子闷哼一声，这般反应，赤司感到有些意外。  
“哲也，大辉没碰过你吗？”  
“青峰君……ki……kiss……而已……”  
黑子已然进入了沉睡中，话语全无连贯。  
原来如此啊……对待真爱，反而小心翼翼吗？  
赤司又些许感到挫败。  
隔壁传来玩闹声，这些家伙都是海量，时间已过到后半夜兴致未减，只是青峰已表现出了不耐烦。  
“你要谢谢我呢，大辉。”  
酒精热度加上初涉情事的敏感身体，赤司轻轻揉捏黑子前胸，立刻有了反应。  
双腿间瘦弱的分身也悄悄抬起了头。  
“青……青峰君……不要……”  
轻微的套弄使得黑子曲起了身体，很快顶端就分泌出了细小的白液，瘦弱的分身努力胀起的样子甚是可爱。想要释放，赤司却停下了手，轻易的将蜷曲成一团的黑子翻过了身，抬起他的股间，手指探入未曾绽放过的的花蕾。  
“唔……嗯嗯……”陌生的触感让黑子抗拒的摆动了起来。  
“……不好好扩张的话，哲也会坏掉的吧……大辉的那个，很厉害呢……”  
“嗯哼……”  
听到和青峰有关的信息，黑子停止了抗拒，身体已经被赤司撩起了兴奋度，接纳手指的花苞慢慢打开，蜜液顺着内侧留出，腰间开始适应舒适的感觉而开始有规律的摆动，轻声的呻吟渐渐变得急促。  
黑子想要释放。  
赤司停下了手上的动作。  
“不行，还不行，哲也。”  
“呜……好难受……呜呜……青峰君……”  
“再忍耐一会就好了……乖孩子……”  
舌尖蓄着唾液滑过已经迫不及待的张合的后庭，已经做好了接纳的准备。  
赤司擦了擦嘴角，将黑子的身体翻过来，稍微整理了凌乱的浴衣。  
“糟了……”  
望着已经进入迸发边缘的黑子，赤司的下身也起了反应，好嫉妒，这副身体，可以接纳他的大辉。  
“喂！赤司！你要躲在里面多久，这里只有你没喝了！”  
隔壁传来了青峰的叫喊，赤司立刻清醒了过来。  
“就来。”

Part.9  
主厅，一片杯盘狼藉。  
紫原已经抱着酒瓶呼呼大睡，绿间在努力保持醉酒后的最佳形象。黄濑和青峰还在你来我往的拼酒，空调的作用已经不在，青峰半裸上身冒着热汗，全然一副干架的状态。  
“诶~小赤司~你回来了~”  
见到赤司回来，黄濑立刻扑在了赤司的身上，用酒瓶来戳赤司的脸。赤司像抚摸大狗一样拍了拍黄濑的头，接过黄濑手中的酒，眉头不皱的一饮而尽。  
“凉太，再去拿一扎来，我和你喝。”  
“我就是喜欢小赤司这么爽快~！”  
黄濑摇摇晃晃地跑出了主厅，能顺利从后厨取回酒已然变成了艰巨的任务。  
显然还留有清醒神智的只有青峰，忽然变成只有两人的房内，青峰一时间不知道要如何开口。  
“大辉，哲也在里面不太好，进去看看他吧。”  
“赤司……”  
“放心吧，把凉太放倒对我而言并不是难事，不会打扰到你们两个的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“别和我道歉，你和哲也，都没有做任何对不起我的事情。”

青峰上前，郑重地拍了一下赤司的肩膀，拉开门进了卧房。  
门关上的一瞬间，赤司跌坐在了地上，被青峰拍过的地方，是这样的炙热，下身，已经湿热一片。  
“大辉……笨蛋……”

“诶……小赤司怎么坐在地上……？”  
过了一刻钟，黄濑回来了，酒意没过，但他却完成了带回酒的任务。  
“没什么，凉太，来，喝酒。”  
“喝酒~！”  
一醉解千愁。  
赤司曾经觉得，这句在中文诗词上出现的句子，不过是古人用来调侃的笑话。直到自己也处于这样的心境，才明白说出这句话的人，当时的心，似自己般，撕心裂肺。  
“诶……小赤司，有没有听到什么声音啊……”  
酒过半巡，吵闹劲已经过去。  
静下来的后半夜，只有院子里的稀疏虫鸣，主厅和卧房只有一门之隔，幸而此时所有人都醉意在盛，无暇去在意另外一边，交欢在甚的两人。  
“凉太，舌头伸出来。”  
“诶……啊……嗯嗯……”  
被赤司吻上，黄濑起初有些惊讶，很快，将主动权转向了自己。  
被酒精加持后的欲望根本无法控制，天旋地转，赤司已经被黄濑压在身下。  
“啊，我知道了，小赤司寂寞了……”  
激烈的舌吻结束，黄濑舔舐赤司有些微肿的唇瓣，玉手探入赤司的腿间，才碰触到挺立的，便再次释放。  
“小赤司忍了多久啊……这么多诶……”黄濑抽出手，白色的粘液粘在掌心，“我们两个失恋的人，互相安慰吧？”  
“凉太站起来了？”  
“小赤司，你把手伸进来，不就知道了吗……？”  
“嗯……虽然不是特别健壮，似乎能让我很开心呢。嗯……这里！”  
“这里吗？”  
湿粘的手指划入了赤司的后方，在湿透的花朵中，很快就找到了花蕊的位置。  
“用自己的【】做润滑的效果如何呢？”  
“棒透了，凉太。”

无关爱情，只是发泄。  
只有一门之隔，靡靡声响，直到天明。

Part.10 end  
黑子难受地在扯着自己的浴衣，浴衣的腰带系得太紧，只有胸口的部分被拽开。  
“热……好热……口好干……”  
情欲盖过了酒意，有些恢复意识的黑子感到自己的喉咙，因为酒精作用变得干渴。

青峰进到卧房，昏暗的灯光下，察觉到了黑子脸上异样的红晕。他俯下身，用手轻轻抚摸黑子的额头，还好，不是发烧。  
黑子眼睛微张，手胡乱挥舞抓住青峰褪在腰间的衣服，挣扎起身。  
“好难受，我变得好奇怪……下面……”  
眼角的泪水无法控制的流出，黑子的手攀上了青峰的胸口，摩擦着，抚摸着，想传递出去自己身上的热度。  
“让我……射……”黑子艰难地咬着下唇，这是让他羞耻的字眼，但四肢无力的他，没有办法自己释放，只能乞求。  
青峰听到自己神经崩断的一瞬间发出的嘶吼。  
自己这么努力控制体内的野兽，瞬间毫无意义。  
“哲……”  
“唔唔……”  
接吻就像在沙漠中寻到的水源，给干渴的黑子一片滋润。  
和青峰的接吻总是点到为止，若没有酒的作用，他大概需要很久才能体会到，舌吻带给他身体上的刺激，是多么让人意乱情迷。  
吻从黑子的脖子开始蔓延，青峰知道黑子身上每一个敏感点，脖子，锁骨，肚脐，脚踝。  
从何时开始知道的，大概很久之前吧。比这之前更早的身体接触，部活时的准备活动？啊，对了，那时的哲，就发出了和现在相同的喘息。  
“青峰君……唔……不要……总是在这里……”  
“哲希望我玩弄哪里？”  
“欺负人……”  
“这里？还是……这里？”  
“呜——！”  
刚刚的刺激感并没有消失，青峰的手指进入的一刹那，黑子便回到了刚刚最兴奋的状态。  
“咦？”  
青峰将手探进去，便发现了不对劲，这里的花苞，居然被人事先做了扩张。  
“是赤司吗……”  
“不知道……”  
青峰轻轻的询问，黑子此时脑中已经无法思考事情，他在青峰怀里似拨浪鼓般的摇着头。青峰轻叹了一口气，看来是了。  
回想刚刚回到主厅的赤司的模样，青峰也应该猜到。  
总是自作主张，让自己去欠他的人情。  
即便是在黑子毫无防备之时被挑弄，青峰内心的小醋坛还是打翻在地。  
“现在还不行。”  
“诶？！”  
“还不能让哲射。”  
“呜呜……”青峰握紧了黑子呼之欲出的欲望，无法释放的难受感让黑子发出了呜咽声。  
青峰扬起嘴角，解开了自己的腰带，巨大的挺立弹跳出来，着实吓了黑子一跳。  
“刚刚哲很舒服吧，现在让哲来帮帮我。”  
“原来……可以变得这么大……”  
抑制不住，黑子的声音在颤抖，舌头生涩的伸出，似品尝从未吃过的新鲜一下，舔舐了起来。好味，青峰的味道，通过舌尖的触感，传递到了黑子每一条神经。  
被手指进出的后穴，因为刺激，溢出了更多蜜液。  
“明明是第一次……好淫乱啊……哲……”  
“呜呜……还不是青峰君……欺负人……呜嗯嗯……”  
舔舐已经无法满足，黑子将巨大的欲望含进口中，仿佛要贯穿喉间。  
“不好……太舒服……”  
黑子柔软的舌头带来的刺激超出了青峰的预期，青峰松开了紧握黑子的手，自己在黑子的口中射出的同时，黑子也喷射而出。  
黑子瘫倒在被褥上，双脚被青峰抬起。

刚释放过一次的青峰，仍然十分精神，隔壁传来了靡靡的水声，青峰无暇顾及是谁，似乎是被自己和黑子挑起的，自己更不能输掉。  
这样想着，未等黑子喘息，便一挺而入。  
“啊……！青峰君……好大……好痛……！”  
“哲嘴上这么说，其实还不是全部吞下去了吗？”  
“因为……呜呜……”实在太舒服了……  
后半句话，淹没在了黑子的娇喘中。  
行动已经证明了黑子在享受青峰的进入，双腿自觉盘上了青峰的腰，身体也配合的扭动了起来。  
“好棒啊，哲！喜欢你啊！哲！”  
“最喜欢……嗯呃……青峰君……呃啊……了……！”

激烈的相交，一直持续到天亮。  
对青峰和黑子而言，这一天，来得太久了。  
为了这一天的到来，他们两人，走了很远的路，才绕了回来。

酒醒之后的奇迹，很有默契的将这晚发生的种种，藏于心里。  
离开聚会之地前，拍了一张合照。  
按下快门的瞬间，每个人，都露出了久违的，发自内心的笑容。

“赤司君，谢谢你。”  
“谢谢，赤司。”

“很舒服。”

“嗯。”

Part.11 日后谈  
“嗨~小赤司~好久不见~”  
“凉太？”  
接到黄濑的电话，赤司感到有些意外。  
“小赤司，周末你有时间吗？可以约你见面吗？”  
“周末没有特别安排，有什么事吗。”  
“周末我来京都出外景，完成预定还有一点时间……想请小赤司喝酒~”欢快的声音停止。电话那头空音了几秒，赤司好像听到了深呼吸的声音，随后，黄濑严肃正经的声音，传进了赤司的耳朵里。“我忘不了那天晚上的小赤司……所以，如果小赤司不介意的话，可以和我交往吗？”

赤司握着电话的手不觉一抖。  
心里响起了仆赤的声音。  
「这不是挺好吗？」  
「试试看吧。」  
「或许，你们才是这段旅途终点需要相见的，彼此吧。」

“喂，小赤司，你在听吗？”  
“先请我喝酒吧。”  
因为，接下来的答案，得见了面，才知道。

Fin.


End file.
